


"191970"

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: Cậu ấy lọt thỏm trong sắc xám của cung đường và màu vàng rộm của ánh nắng mùa hạ chảy xuống những mảng tóc xanh lơ xơ vì nhuộm, nhẹ tênh trong chiếc quần thụng màu lục sẫm ống rộng thùng thình và một cái áo phông trắng bê bết máu.
Relationships: Vương Nhất Bác/Tiêu Chiến, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	"191970"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheshire_Bui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Bui/gifts).

> Soundtrack: [ Cigarettes After Sex - Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2LQdh42neg)

_“khi cả thế giới đều hướng lên cơn mưa đang trùm xuống_

_chỉ mình tôi thấy được dương quang chan hòa_

_vì tôi biết người là của tôi.”_

_– _ _ [của tôi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nHDf1iq-yC0) _ _, the 1975_

Chẳng biết vì say quá hay thế nào, lúc cả hai vừa rời khỏi khu Shibuya được vài bước chân, Tiêu Chiến bỗng ngồi sụp xuống rút găng tay ra khỏi tay mình và tay Vương Nhất Bác rồi nắm lấy nó áp rịt vào má.

“Em đứng yên, cấm được ngồi xuống,” giọng anh nghèn nghẹn và hơi nghiêng ngả theo hơi men cay nồng của chai rượu anh vừa nốc cạn trong bữa tối.

“Em biết rồi, hôm nay thầy Tiêu nói gì em cũng nghe. Nhưng anh đang làm gì thế?”

Vương Nhất Bác cúi người xuống cố tìm kiếm ánh mắt người kia dưới hàng tóc mai đen nhánh cùng cái mũ len lụp xụp. Tiêu Chiến ngẩng lên, cặp mắt đen láy ngước nhìn cậu bằng một vẻ sửng sốt đến khó tin, như thể Vương Nhất Bác đang hỏi anh một chuyện rất hiển nhiên kiểu hai cộng hai bằng mấy.

“Dĩ nhiên là anh đang nắm tay em. Này, thấy không?” Cái mũi đỏ của Tiêu Chiến hơi lộ ra khỏi vành ổ khăn len quấn quanh cổ vì cử động của khuôn miệng.

“Thấy chứ, nhưng chẳng phải nãy giờ chúng ta vẫn nắm tay nhau hay sao? Anh nhét tay trong túi áo em mà?”

“Không giống nhau.”

Vương Nhất Bác lắc đầu, chừng muốn thả trôi câu chuyện. “Anh mỏi chân à? Hay em vẫy taxi nhé?”

“Anh không mỏi.” Tiêu Chiến đáp, bàn tay mân mê những đầu ngón tay xương xương rắn rỏi trên nền má đỏ ửng. Anh lép nhép khuôn miệng đột nhiên khô rang như bị rút hết nước. Dưới tầng tầng những lớp lang của suy nghĩ cùng hy vọng lẫn ký ức, anh đang nhẹ nhàng ngâm nga một câu hỏi trĩu xuống như loại quả chín mọng đang rủng rỉnh trên cây.

Này em, chúng ta cứ ở yên như thế này mãi được không?

Anh nhấn câu hỏi xuống một bể nước thật sâu.

Trời đã dần ngả về đêm, từ dưới những mạch nguồn sâu thẳm, Tokyo dâng lên một bụng đầy chất lỏng sáng loáng mơ màng. Ánh neon xanh đỏ từ biển hiệu cùng các con chữ cứ chạy dài tít tắp. Tiêu Chiến có thể cảm nhận được những mảnh khí lạnh nhọn hoắt đang trôi theo từng cơn gió tháng giêng, len lỏi chọc lên những phần da trần trên mặt trên cổ. Cả hai một đứng một ngồi trước cửa tiệm cà phê đã đóng cửa im ỉm nằm khuất trong góc phố, lặng lẽ dưới vài chạc cây khẳng khiu trụi lá. Thế giới về đêm quá đông đúc, còn họ quá tĩnh tại, giống như hai giọt nước thấm qua một trang giấy tua tủa sắc màu không ai màng tới và tại nơi này bức tường vô hình tự đắp lên vạn ngàn viên gạch chồng chất, xây thật cao, quây kín quanh vũ trụ bí mật của hai người.

Nếu Tiêu Chiến còn tỉnh như ngày thường, anh sẽ chẳng bao giờ làm ra mấy hành động khó hiểu như vậy. Vương Nhất Bác sẽ không bao giờ được thấy Chiến ca của cậu giữ cái tư thế ngồi xổm, nắm tay mình bằng cả hai bàn tay đã tháo găng, áp chặt lên má cho ấm rực lên.

Một lúc lâu sau, ánh mắt của Tiêu Chiến bắt đầu rời đi quan sát xung quanh.

“Ồ, là Tiếng Hét,” anh bất chợt lên tiếng.

Vương Nhất Bác cau mày. Cậu nhìn theo ngón tay của anh—chỉ lên một trong những miếng sticker được đính trên cánh cửa sập của quán cà phê, lẫn giữa một rừng nào là Kumamon, Hello Kitty,… và ti tỉ những con thú khác.

“Tiếng Hét của Edvard Munch, em biết bức tranh đó không?”

Vẫn nắm chặt tay Vương Nhất Bác bằng cả đôi bàn tay, Tiêu Chiến cuối cùng cũng đứng dậy, chỉ để quan sát miếng sticker nho nhỏ ấy kĩ càng hơn.

“Em có biết.” Vương Nhất Bác không nhìn miếng hình dán ngớ ngẩn mà chỉ chăm chú vào đôi mắt đang mở to đầy háo hức của người đối diện. “Người đàn ông trong bức tranh đó đang gào thét.” Cậu nói.

Tiêu Chiến nhìn cậu toét miệng cười thành tiếng. “Sai rồi. Người đàn ông trong bức tranh đó không hề gào thét.” Tiếng cười lặng dần thành một cái thì thầm tựa hơi thở.”Là ông ta nghe thấy một tiếng hét.”

Mắt anh xoáy vào cái miệng há hốc đen ngòm của hình vẽ như bị thôi miên; rồi cứ thế cứ thế cứ thế suy nghĩ của anh đỗ kịch lại ở một cái trạm dừng nào đó hết sức xa vời.

“Thăng. 191970.” Tiêu Chiến thốt lên. Anh quay sang bên cạnh cười với người yêu như thể vừa phát hiện ra một cái gì thật vĩ đại tỷ dụ như anh có thể mua vé đưa cả hai chúng ta lên chuyến tàu tới hành tinh màu tím nơi tất cả mọi người đều sẽ không bao giờ phải cô đơn hay già đi hay chia tay hay vỡ vụn hay yêu trong im lặng hay mong mỏi đợi chờ trong bồi hồi và–

Đối diện với chuỗi hành động bột phát của anh, đầu mày trên trán chàng trai đối diện khẽ nhướn nhướn đầy hiếu kỳ. Thế rồi khi thấy Vương Nhất Bác chỉ hết sức tĩnh lặng nhìn vào gương mặt mình mà không nói năng gì, lại âm thầm quét ánh mắt qua làn da đỏ ửng vì rượu bên dưới lớp khẩu trang, Tiêu Chiến đứng dậy, vươn tay ra chọt lên vai người đối diện một cái.

Không được bơ anh.

Ngón tay chỉ khẽ đụng vào lớp vải dày sụ của chiếc áo khoác rộng thùng thình mà Vương Nhất Bác đang tròng trên người. Đầu ngón tay anh chìm vào thớ vải rồi buông thõng như muốn rớt thịch xuống đất.

“Thăng. 191970. Em nghe thấy chưa hả?” Tiêu Chiến nhắc lại.

Bấy giờ Vương Nhất Bác mới gật đầu, nheo nheo mắt giả bộ lườm anh, giọng làm ra vẻ rất kịch tính và khổ sở.

“Thầy Tiêu chạy sô nhiều quá, có phải lại bị tẩu hỏa nhập ma rồi không?” Vương Nhất Bác vừa nói vừa đưa một tay đưa lên vén làn tóc mai đen mềm đang xòa xuống mắt của người đối diện.

“Đâu có, anh nói nghiêm túc đấy.” Tiêu Chiến cười hì hì, bàn tay anh chạy theo hai cánh tay người đối diện lên cẳng tay, rồi lên vai, cuối cùng vòng qua cổ khóa chặt. “Sao em không hỏi anh ‘thăng 191970’ nghĩa là gì?”

“Chính vì em biết anh muốn em hỏi nên em mới không hỏi đấy.” Vương Nhất Bác đáp. Hơi thở của cậu ấm áp sượt qua viền môi anh.

“Ơ, nào.” Tiêu Chiến nhăn nhó. Anh ghé mặt vào vai Vương Nhất Bác rồi tiện đường đặt cằm lên vai cậu, giả giọng hờn dỗi. “Không tò mò thật à?”

“Em nhớ ngày trước mỗi lần anh say đều ngoan như mèo ấy, ai nói gì cũng gật đầu cười, đi còn không vững. Anh trở lại làm Chiến ca ngoan ngoãn ấy đi, chúng ta cùng về khách sạn. Ở ngoài lâu dễ bị nhiễm lạnh.”

“Những lần xỉn đó đều không có em ở bên cạnh mà. Có em sẽ khác. Có em thì làm gì cũng khác. Em khác.” Tiêu Chiến nhìn cậu bằng cặp mắt mở to đầy khó hiểu, cái cảm giác trào ngược lên lần nữa—cái cảm giác như anh đang cố phải bơi trong một hồ rượu chỉ để mò tìm lời lẽ nhằm diễn giải một sự thật hiển nhiên.

Tiêu Chiến quyết định không bỏ cuộc, anh trở lại nằn nỉ. “Vương Nhất Bác, em hỏi anh đi mà?”

Cậu xoay mặt nhìn xuống cái đầu đang đặt trên vai mình. Ở vị trí này, môi cậu vừa khéo chạm vào gò má anh. Cậu theo thói quen áp môi lên đó, nhắm mắt lại. Tiêu Chiến mỉm cười, rồi chẳng hiểu vì lẽ gì, trong phút chốc làn môi cậu đặt trên gò má anh cũng vỡ thành một nụ cười tràn đầy cầu vồng ánh sáng.

“Thôi được rồi, thăng 191970 là gì vậy?” Vương Nhất Bác vẫy cờ trắng.

“Chính là em đó.”

Giờ thì cậu bắt đầu chú ý thực sự. “Tại sao lại thế?”

Viền môi mỏng hồng hồng của Tiêu Chiến khẽ cong lên thành một đường nom thật xấu xa. Như thể toàn bộ những chiêu trò nãy giờ của anh cũng chỉ nhằm mục đích cạy được câu này ra khỏi miệng người yêu mình. “Thiên cơ bất khả lộ.”

“Chiến ca, anh đừng xấu tính như thế nữa. Anh không thương em?”

“Dĩ nhiên là anh rất thương em.”

“Vậy sao cứ phải đem cái tim này ra trêu đùa thế?”

“Người của anh mà, anh thích thì trêu đấy.”

“Người của em à, anh lương thiện lên tí đi.”

Tiêu Chiến đánh nhẹ vào sườn Vương Nhất Bác. “Phải là anh nói mới đúng. Em ăn cắp câu cửa miệng của anh cũng trắng trợn lắm.”

“Hôm nay anh ăn phải cái gì thế?” Vương Nhất Bác hừ một cái thật kêu. Đánh trả.

Tiêu Chiến cũng đánh lại một cái. “Anh không biết.”

“Bình thường có thế này bao giờ đâu nhỉ? Lúc nào cũng rất biết giữ ý tứ, ra ngoài dặn em đừng tỏ ra trêu chọc anh thái quá, còn lo sẽ khiến mấy bạn độc thân tủi thân.” Vương Nhất Bác giả bộ phân tích.

“Anh say rượu.” Tiêu Chiến đáp.

Vương Nhất Bác cười khổ. “Rồi em biết rồi. Chúng ta về khách sạn trú rét, sau đó cãi nhau tiếp được không? Tay anh lạnh quá làm sao đánh lại được em bây giờ?”

Tiêu Chiến lắc đầu quầy quậy, những đầu ngón tay của họ lại bắt vào nhau lần nữa, móng và đốt và khớp đang xoắn vào nhau theo một dạng hình thật kỳ dị.

“Thế anh muốn đi đâu?” Cậu vừa hỏi vừa đưa những thứ có hình dạng bàn tay rối mù của cả hai lên gần miệng, thổi vào chúng những hơi đầy khói. Ấm và đứt đoạn.

Mãi một lúc lâu sau Tiêu Chiến mới lên tiếng đáp, âm thanh lùng nhùng qua bờ môi giấu dưới lớp khăn len. “Anh muốn đi bên cạnh em.”

Hơi thở trên những đầu ngón tay nhẹ bâng ngừng lại, “Được. Nhưng trả lời cho em ‘thăng 191970’ là gì đã?”

Tiêu Chiến không do dự nhắc lại ngay tắp lự, “Là em mà.”

Tầm mắt của Vương Nhất Bác rớt xuống cái mũi đỏ ửng của người yêu, cậu lắc đầu rồi nhích lên kéo lớp khăn quàng của Tiêu Chiến xuống, bình thản vươn tới áp hai bờ môi vào nhau.

Tiêu Chiến hơi hé miệng đón nhận người còn lại, vị rượu ngòn ngọt cay cay còn vương vấn thấm vào đầu lưỡi Vương Nhất Bác khi cậu quấn lấy lưỡi anh, môi miết răng.

Tiêu Chiến run rẩy.

Bóng điện cuối cùng từ căn gác của quán cà phê cũng tắt, âm thanh lao xao từ những người đang lao mình vào cuộc sống về đêm nơi đô thị náo nhiệt bị vặn nhỏ lại bởi một cái nút vô hình và trong nụ hôn mê man của đôi làn môi tuyệt vọng, Tiêu Chiến thấy mình chìm xuống một vùng trũng màu xanh.

Tiêu Chiến còn nhớ vào một ngày cuối tháng năm nào đấy anh bí mật tới phim trường thăm Vương Nhất Bác và trông thấy cậu đang lướt rì rì trên một cái ván trượt, bon bon về phía anh từ hướng ngược lại. Anh lúc nào cũng nghĩ cậu ấy đẹp, và cậu ấy sẽ đẹp vĩnh viễn bất kể hoàn cảnh. Nhưng cảnh tượng ấy thì đẹp đến khó tin. Nó khiến lồng ngực anh xoay vòng, thít chặt, vắt kiệt và từng nhịp đập đều như bị những cái móng lấp lánh vô hình cào xước.

Cậu ấy lọt thỏm trong sắc xám của cung đường và màu vàng rộm của ánh nắng mùa hạ chảy xuống những mảng tóc xanh lơ xơ vì nhuộm, nhẹ tênh trong chiếc quần thụng màu lục sẫm ống rộng thùng thình và một cái áo phông trắng bê bết máu.

Tiêu Chiến ngơ ngẩn núp ở một góc, ngắm nhìn cái dáng vẻ ấy, nhìn linh hồn cậu thay đổi hình dạng, nặn thành khối hình nhân vật khác.

Trong thảng khắc, anh dường như quên mất cách thở.

Dòng kí ức sâu hoắm đột ngột ngắt quãng cùng tiếng chụt kéo dài dãn ra trên không khí khi cả hai tách khỏi nhau. Mở mắt ra, cậu và anh bắt đầu nhìn nhau rồi đột nhiên phá lên cười như hai thằng khùng như không có ngày mai.

“Đi nào.” Vương Nhất Bác nắm lấy tay anh nhét lại vào túi áo mình rồi kéo anh theo, bỏ ngoài tai mấy tiếng ỉ ôi phản đối vờ vĩnh của Tiêu Chiến.

Họ đi bộ rất lâu vào màn đêm.

“Nhưng một ngày nào đó anh sẽ nói cho em thăng 191970 là gì chứ?” Vương Nhất Bác lên tiếng vào một lúc lưng chừng nào đó cả hai đứng trước dải phân cách cho người đi bộ chờ đèn xanh ở một ngã tư lớn.

Tiêu Chiến ngẫm nghĩ. “Nếu anh có thể nhớ được vào sáng ngày hôm sau, anh sẽ nói cho em.”

“Hứa?”

“Hứa.”

Trong túi áo Vương Nhất Bác, anh cảm thấy ngón tay lớn của người kia đang muốn quấn lấy ngón út của mình.

Cũng chẳng biết vô tình hay hữu ý thế nào, ở ngay ở bên kia đường trước mặt họ là một cửa hàng bán chocolate. Trên ô cửa kính lớn lấp lánh vừa khéo đang trưng bày mẫu bao bì mới nhất của Tình Nhân Trắng – Shiroi Koibito. Cả hai đều nhìn trúng một hướng, rồi đồng thời quay sang nhìn nhau, rồi đồng thời trưng ra hai loại biểu tình hoàn toàn khác biệt.

Vương Nhất Bác vừa thấy đã khẽ hừ một cái, làm ra điệu bộ cam chịu khiến Tiêu Chiến tự nhiên muốn mặc kệ tất thảy mọi người xung quanh mà phá lên cười thật lớn.

“Cún con,” anh vừa nói vừa bụm miệng cười, “em vẫn còn ghi thù anh lần đó thật sao?”

“Kệ em,” Vương Nhất Bác giả bộ giận dỗi, vừa nói vừa nhìn đi nơi khác. “Ai bảo anh tỏ tình trước. Mà không trước bao lâu lại trúng đúng hôm em cũng quyết định tỏ tình, trùng hợp lắm.”

“Anh sai rồi anh sai rồi mà,” Tiêu Chiến tự thấy mình quá đáng thương. Anh bước tới chắn trước mặt Vương Nhất Bác. “Anh sai rồi đáng ra lúc ấy phải để em nói trước. Nhưng mà cũng oan cho anh quá anh đâu có biết em định tỉnh tò, còn tưởng em gọi anh tới là định khoe anh mua được game gì mới.”

Tiêu Chiến biết cậu chỉ đang giả vờ thôi, nhưng thi thoảng nhìn thấy mấy thứ gợi nhớ đến cái ngày họ cùng nhau bày tỏ ấy, Vương Nhất Bác lại không kìm được mà chép miệng tiếc nuối. Hôm ấy cậu đã mua rất nhiều chocolate Tình Nhân Trắng, còn có đủ hoa và nhạc. Lúc Tiêu Chiến tới còn ngỡ ngàng tưởng được tổ chức sinh nhật sớm.

Bây giờ nghĩ lại, hôm đó anh quả thực không định nói ra tình cảm của mình. Anh luôn nghĩ anh sẽ làm đúng như điều bản thân từng tâm niệm: nếu anh thích một người, anh sẽ chẳng bày tỏ đâu, chỉ cùng người đó ngày ngày chơi đùa thôi.

Ấy vậy mà, có lẽ là lúc Vương Nhất Bác vừa đứng lên mở miệng định nói gì đó, có lẽ là do cái dáng vẻ của cậu ấy lúc ấy – cần cổ cao lấm tấm mồ hôi nhô lên từ viền áo len xanh, những ngón tay dài đang bao quanh miệng chiếc ly nắm vào lại buông ra theo cái cách xoắn xuýt khó khăn nhất. Và trông cậu ấy thật đẹp khi cậu ấy ngồi ở đầu bàn bên kia trước mắt anh, như thể đang dồn hết dũng khí để nhảy xuống lòng một đại dương sâu thẳm không thể vãn hồi còn anh đã biến thành không khí mà cậu đang hít vào từng ngụm từng ngụm. Như thể cậu muốn thì thào những điều thầm kín kiểu là này anh liệu anh có thể làm trái đất và em sẽ làm mặt trăng và chúng ta sẽ mơ thành những nhà du hành vũ trụ trôi trong không gian vĩnh hằng này đến chừng nào anh còn muốn em được không?

Vậy nên, cứ tự nhiên như hơi thở, anh đột ngột thốt lên ba từ ấy. Và lần đầu tiên anh hiểu thế nào là thời gian ngừng lại.

“Thực ra em mới là người tỏ tình trước.” Đèn xanh sáng lên, mọi người cùng nhau sải bước qua đường.

“Gì cơ?” Tiếng thở của cậu nghe thật lớn bên tai anh.

Đến trước cửa hàng bán chocolate giờ đã tắt hết đèn, nhìn vào gói chocolate đẹp đẽ viền xanh đặt giữa một ổ đầy cánh hoa màu vàng, Tiêu Chiến có thể cảm nhận được ánh mắt dữ dội của người bên cạnh.

“Anh nói, là em tỏ tình trước.” Anh ngẩng lên nhìn cậu. “Nhưng chắc em không biết đâu.”

“Em đang nghe đây.” Giọng cậu thật trầm và ấm.

Tiêu Chiến im lặng nhìn cậu hồi lâu. Trong ánh sáng nhập nhoạng của đêm đông Tokyo, bất chấp vẻ mặt tĩnh lặng mà cậu đang cố trưng ra, sự mong mỏi gào lên từ đôi mắt cậu như ánh sét xẻ dọc trời đêm.

Đó là một bí mật. Tiêu Chiến luôn nghĩ nếu anh cất giấu nó sâu thêm một chút nữa nó sẽ bắn rễ thành thứ gì đó thật thiêng liêng và thầm kín. Anh đang say vì rượu vì ái tình, và suy nghĩ của anh đang chạy với tốc độ của một triệu năm ánh sáng, và anh đang nhớ tới những đêm họ phải chia xa vì công việc anh nằm một mình trên giường, nghĩ rất nhiều về cậu. Không phải những ý nghĩ nóng hổi, lãng mạn về tất cả những giây phút chân tình thực cảm như một giấc mộng, mà là những khi trống lịch ở lại nhà nhau, cậu ấy mặc quần đùi áo thun ngủ bên anh, há miệng ngủ thở khò khè, có khi còn chảy nước miếng thành một ô nhỏ trên gối; còn anh đang nằm trong vòng tay của cậu ấy, ngắm nhìn không chút phiền hà, lại còn thấy đáng yêu.

Anh đã đếm đủ những cái khuy to bản đính trên áo khoác của cậu và đã nghe tiếng bụi xào xạc phủ lên trái tim mình.

Nên anh bắt đầu nói.

“Anh không biết em có nhận thức được bản thân lúc đó không, hay liệu em còn nhớ về cái đêm hậu chương trình giao lưu cùng fan, anh lại vô tình biết tin có kẻ đang bịa đặt về mình, tự nhiên buồn lắm. Sau đó chúng ta cùng về nhà em chơi game rồi lại vô tình ngủ mất. Đêm đó em ôm anh ngủ, anh bất chợt tỉnh giấc khi em trở mình vào lúc nào đó trong đêm. Khi ấy anh vẫn quyết định nhắm mắt, ngủ tiếp thôi. Thế rồi em vòng tay kéo anh lại sát bên mình. Chắc lúc đó em nghe thấy tiếng anh vô tình thở dài, em tưởng anh đang mơ. Em cất tiếng hỏi anh, với cái giọng chín phần còn ngái ngủ, rằng anh có sao không? Anh chọn giữ im lặng. Thế rồi em nắm lấy bàn tay anh, ghé đầu hôn lên trán anh, nhẹ nhàng lắm và dường như vô thức thôi. Sau đó em thì thào… em có nhớ bản thân đã nói gì không?”

“Em bảo, ‘Mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ổn thôi… em sẽ trông chừng cho anh…’

Và, ‘Em sẽ… bảo vệ anh, Chiến ca.’ Thở vào gáy anh. ‘Em yêu anh nhiều lắm… nhiều lắm…’

Rồi em lại rúc mũi vào hõm cổ anh, ngủ tiếp.

Suýt chút nữa anh đã thao thức cả đêm chỉ để bật đi bật lại câu nói ấy trong tâm trí mình.

Vương Nhất Bác—anh cũng yêu em.”

Xung quanh họ, Tokyo đã hóa thành một lớp màng trong suốt, biến mất chẳng chút vết tích.

Cậu hỏi anh, thăng 191970 là gì?

Một ngày nào đó, mà cũng có thể là sáng ngày mai, anh sẽ bảo cậu rằng nó là một màu xanh. Là Xanh Nửa Đêm. Là trái tim của anh. Là mạch máu của em. Là những đường ven nổi trên mu bàn tay đầy dấu vết kim tiêm từ những đợt đau ốm của em. Là em không bao giờ dừng lại. Là em không bao giờ ghi nhớ gian lao của chính mình. Là em không bao giờ lãng phí thời gian dẫm đạp lên bóng tối, hay trách cứ. Là em thả nó trôi đi. Em hiểu không? Anh mong là em hiểu. Nhất Bác của lòng anh, anh sẽ viết cho em 365 lá thư mỗi ngày và ngày nào ở cuối thư anh cũng đề dòng “anh chân thành mong em hạnh phúc.” Anh ước gì em hiểu. Anh chắc là em hiểu. Anh thực lòng mong em hiểu.

Khi Tiêu Chiến ngước lên lần nữa, nụ cười của Vương Nhất Bác rực rỡ như ánh mặt trời đang đổ suối xuống đại dương. Nụ cười chiến thắng nụ cười ngọt ngào nụ cười sức sống nụ cười tươi trẻ nụ cười của anh cho anh chỉ dành cho anh.

Và vẫn với nụ cười của những tháng năm tràn đầy ánh sáng, cậu như đang rành rọt nói với anh, _Tiêu Chiến của lòng em, chắc tự anh không thể thấy rõ ràng, song những cảm xúc mà anh cho là âm thầm ấy, trong thinh lặng nó đã cháy rực rỡ và nổ những chùm pháo hoa khổng lồ._

_Hết_

**Author's Note:**

> Có mấy chỗ dựa trên sự kiện có thật và có mấy chỗ không. Nói chung là mình viết nó với suy nghĩ đây là chuyến đi họ dành ra cùng nhau trước khi đưa ra quyết định công khai mối quan hệ của mình cho tất cả mọi người. Ý tưởng bắt nguồn từ tối thứ 7 tuần trước mình uống say với bạn. Trên đường về trông thấy 1 cặp đôi nửa đứng nửa ngồi trước cửa một tiệm đồ ăn nhanh. Một bạn giữ lấy tay bạn còn lại áp vào má, đứng như vậy rất lâu. Mình thấy dễ thương nên viết lại.
> 
> Ừm, còn “thăng 191970″… viết là #191970 thì có dễ hiểu ra hơn không ta? #191970 là mã HEX của một màu xanh có tên gọi Midnight Blue. Mình cũng làm designer như anh Chiến nên ban đầu muốn kiếm cái gì ngành ngành một chút đưa vào. Còn lý do vì sao mình dùng nó để liên tưởng tới Vương đại ca thì là một chuyện rất cá nhân khác các bạn không cần hiểu đâu 😉
> 
> Ghé blog blueskyandpudding.wordpress.com của mình chơi nè.


End file.
